Scalable video coding (SVC) is an extension of H.264/AVC, which was developed by the Joint Video Team (JVT). Enhanced content applications such as High Dynamic Range (HDR), Wide Color Gamut (WCG), spatial scalability, and 3-D have become widely popular. Along with popularity, systems and methods for delivering such content to current generation consumer set-top box decoders have become increasingly important. However, there are drawbacks in delivering such content in enhanced format. For instance, higher amounts of bandwidth may be involved in delivery of the content in enhanced format. Additionally, content providers may have to upgrade or replace their infrastructure in order to receive and/or deliver the content in enhanced format.